1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a server device, a community generation system, a display control method, and a program, and more particularly relates to a mobile terminal, a server device, an information processing system, a display control method, and a program for generating a community based on a movement log of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, Social Networking Service (hereinafter, referred to as SNS) is becoming widespread, which is a web site of community type which promotes and supports the interactions of people with each other.
In the case of establishing a community place such as SNS on a network, a user creates a community by, for example, releasing his/her own profile or photograph, registering a friend, and setting a viewing limitation. Further, as part of augmented reality, there is disclosed a technique of superimposing additional information of the created community or the like on a photographed image (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-194726).